How Do We Keep Going?
by Duo Maxwell DS L2
Summary: A fun story that my best friend and I collaborated on. I'm usually good at summaries, but this one has to much to get into in a few words. But I'm sure you'll like it. I do. Hehehe.


Notes: Well, this story is going to be a lot of fun for me. It's really a collaboration between me and my best friend Quatre, but I decided to challenge myself by writing it out in first person (something I've never done before). I guess you could call it a crossover story, kinda. The main characters will really be Duo, Trowa, and Quatre, but there are two more main characters pulled from two different animes. One of them is Zero Kiryu from Vampire Knight and the other is Dark Mousy from D.. I know that sounds kinda weird, but it will all make sense later. I hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 1

After wandering from colony to colony for several years, I began to wonder what Quatre and Trowa had been up to. I hadn't seen them since…I guess it was right after the band broke up. I can't explain my sudden urge to see them, but I guess it's because they're my only true friends. Well, as true as a friend can be without seeing past my mask to who I really am. So, I headed to the L4 colony cluster. I remembered where the Winner estate was and figured it was a good place to start. As I made my way to the estate, I happened upon Trowa. With my characteristic cheesy grin, I approached my friend.

"Hey Trowa! Long time no see, buddy."

"Duo?" he said, surprising me with a slight glimmer of shock in his eyes. And for a second, I thought I saw his lips curl slightly in a small smile. "How've you been?"

I shrugged. "Ah, you know me. How 'bout you?"

"Good."

I smiled, seeing that he was as short with words as ever. I felt happy actually seeing my friend again and it made me wonder about Quatre, too. "Hey man, you still talk to Quatre?"

The taller boy nodded. "I'm supposed to meet up with him later today."

"Sweet! I bet he hasn't changed at all." When Quatre saw me later that night, a huge smile painted his face as he jumped at me for a friendly hug.

"Duo! How've you been?"

"Eh, not bad. How 'bout you?"

"Good! Oh, we've missed you Duo! It's great to have you back."

"Yeah." It felt nice to be around them again. Too bad moments like this can't last forever. I was surprised that the three of us made our way to a bar (considering Quatre doesn't drink), and even more surprised when Quatre ordered a martini! Unfortunately, most of the time was a blur of alcohol induced fun, but who's that guy Quatre's sitting with? He's got short silver hair that falls to his deep lavender eyes and is wearing a uniform from that school…Cross Academy, I think. Oh well, I got back to dancing and I saw a large group of guys about to massacre some guy. His hair was strange as it was pretty long in the front but short in the back, and it was a dark purple that matched his eyes. Not wanting to see this unfair fight, I stepped in.

"Who the hell are you? I've got this. I don't need the help of a girl," the purple haired stranger said to me.

My blood began to boil. "Excuse me? First off, I'm not a girl. Second, I ewas trying to help your scrawny ass not get killed."

"I don't need your damn help!"

"Sure you don't…"

We continued bickering as the mob ran at us, taking turns losing to our superior fighting skills. When the last man fell, we turned to each other and continued still. We didn't even stop when the bouncers forced us from the bar, throwing us unceremoniously on the sidewalk. When we heard sirens blaring toward us, Trowa separated us.

"Duo, we've got to go!"

"Duo? What kind of name is that?"

"Better than yours!"

"Sure it is…Dark is way better than Duo…"

"Sure whatever, fairy boy!"

Trowa pulled me away and hauled me off to his house to avoid me getting arrested for fighting. Surely Quatre would make his way home okay. By the time we got there, I'd pretty much calmed down. I took in a deep breath as I looked around the large living room.

"Wow," I marveled. "You've got a really nice place, Trowa."

"Thanks." He shifted uneasily before he spoke again. "So, where are you staying?"

"Oh, I've got a place lined up," I bluffed. I knew what he was doing and wanted nothing of it. I'd gone all these years without them discovering my nightmares and I planned to keep it that way.

"I see…come here for a minute." Despite my better judgment, I followed him until he took a hold of my arm and pulled me into one of his spare bedrooms. I began my protest as he closed the door, leaning back against it.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing? I told you I've got a place lined up."

"Duo, I know you better than that. You're not gonna sleep on the streets. You'll stay here."

"What if I don't want to?"

"I insist."

"Oh really? Well how do you plan to make me? Lock the door? You know I'm a master escape artist." I probably should have just kept my mouth shut.

"Duo…please don't make me…"

"Make you what?" I stubbornly approached the door and tried to move him out of my way, but that started an intense wrestling match. Since he's bigger than me he unfortunately got the upper hand and pinned me to the floor, my wrists held above my head. I struggled beneath the weight of his body, but was unable to move him. I looked up at him and noticed a slight blush coloring his cheeks. "So, you plan on staying like this all night?"

His eyes shook a bit before his answered. "If that's what it takes."

As much as I hated it, I knew I was defeated. "Fine. But just this once."

Trowa nodded and stood up, taking a seat in a chair. I sat on the edge of the bed and glanced over at him. We began talking and somehow we got to the topic of our pasts. He told me the story of a girl named Katie. He had loved her deeply, and she was the mother of his unborn child. They planned to run away together, but as he carried out his final mission before escaping the clutches of the men that forced him their service many years ago she'd inadvertently been killed…by his own hand. He'd been so close to living a happy life with her he could taste it. But now it would never be. Despite the fact that I'd never shared my past with anyone before, I found myself telling the story. It seemed only fair. Not long after, we decided it was very late and probably time to get some sleep. He left the room and I lie down, hoping the nightmares wouldn't be too bad tonight.

* * *

I jolted from my slumber after only a few hours of sleep. I quirked an eyebrow at the sound of a keyboard emanating from Trowa's room. I stood and silently made my way to his door, which was cracked slightly, and listened as he began to sing.

"He calls out to the man on the street  
'Sir, can you help me?  
It's cold and I've nowhere to sleep,  
Is there somewhere you can tell me?'

He walks on, doesn't look back  
He pretends he can't hear him  
Starts to whistle as he crosses the street  
Seems embarrassed to be there

Oh  
Think twice  
'Cause it's another day for you and me in paradise  
Oh  
Think twice  
'Cause it's another day for you  
You and me in paradise

(Think about it)

He calls out to the man on the street  
He can see he's been crying  
He's got blisters on the soles of his feet  
He can't walk but he's trying

Oh  
Think twice  
'Cause it's another day for you and me in paradise  
Oh  
Think twice  
It's just another day for you  
You and me in paradise

Just think about it

Oh lord!  
Is there nothing more anybody can do?  
Oh-oh whoa lord!  
There must be something you can say

You can tell from the lines on his face  
You can see that he's been there  
Probably been moved on from every place  
Cause he didn't fit in there

Oh  
Think twice  
'Cause it's another day for you and me in paradise  
Oh  
Think twice  
It's just another day for you  
You and me in paradise (Another day in paradise, ooh)

Just think about it  
Hmm-mmm  
Think about it

It's just another day  
For you and me  
In paradise  
It's just another day  
For you and me  
In paradise  
(Para, paradise)

(Paradise) It's just another day  
For you and me (Ooh-ooh)  
(Just think about it) In paradise  
(Paradise) It's just another day  
For you and me  
(Just think about it) In paradise  
(Para, paradise)

(Ooh-ooh, in paradise) It's just another day  
For you and me  
(Hmm-mmm, paradise) In paradise  
It's just another day (Paradise)  
For you and me (Just another day)  
(In paradise) In paradise  
(Para, paradise)" *

I fought a tear from falling from my eyes as I heard this song. After taking in a deep breath I pushed the door open and glanced at Trowa, my eyes surely still glinting with tears. "That was beautiful. When did you write it?"

"Last night. I was inspired by your story. I'm sorry if I…"

"No…it's okay. I have to say, that's possibly the kindest thing anyone's ever done for me. Thank you, Trowa."

He nodded and stood, taking something in his hand and walking toward me. "I kept this for you," he said as he handed me my old guitar.

"No way!" I began to strum the familiar instrument absently as he walked away. Without realizing it I began to play a song that I'd written a long time ago, and began doing what I had never done when anyone might be near…singing.

"And I'd give up forever to touch you,  
Cause I know that you feel the same now.  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be,  
And I don't want to go home right now.

And all I can taste is this moment,  
And all I can breathe is your life,  
And sooner or later it's over,  
I just don't want to miss you tonight."

I only wished I'd realized that I had started singing the rest loudly, with all the pain in my soul apparent in my voice.

"And I don't want the world to see me,  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am.

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming,  
Or the moment of the truth in your lies.  
When everything feels like the movies,  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive.

And I don't want the world to see me,  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am.

And I don't want the world to see me,  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am.

And I don't want the world to see me,  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am.  
I just want you to know who I am.  
I just want you to know who I am.  
I just want you to know who I am." *

I sighed deeply after I finished the last line. I jumped at the sound of a soft applause and turned quickly to see Trowa standing there. "Duo…that was amazing. Did you write that?" I nodded timidly, as I never let the guys know that I wrote. I always let them handle that. "I'm still in awe at that song…and the way you sang it. Duo, why have you never sang for us before?"

"Because I suck at it…"

"No, you don't. That was amazing. Your voice is absolutely mesmerizing." Of course I don't believe this and I looked down in embarassment. "I think we need to sit down and talk with Quatre. It's time to put the band back together."

"Really?" I felt my eyes light up as I looked back up at him, as that had been the most fun time of my entire life. "Sounds good. Let's do it!" Shortly after, we started heading to Quatre's estate.

* * *

Notes: Okay, just in case you don't know (and to ensure there are no legal problems...lol) the first song was "Another Day in Paradise" by Phil Collins and the second was "Iris" by Goo-Goo Dolls. We thought those songs really went with this very well and, since they were in a band, it seemed appropriate. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but all the plans for the story are laid out...so I pretty much just have to try to get it written out now. Well, I really hope you liked what I've got so far. If you want to know more about the past we gave Trowa, please read "Trowa's Hidden Dreams" by Trowa Barton HA L3 (this is one of my Quatre's pen names) as she actually tells the story in detail here. I'm really curious what ya'll think about this as it was a lot of fun for me. Well, as always, please review. Thanks a bunch. ~Duo


End file.
